1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary transformer structures and in particular to the mounting of the transformer sections in a rotary transformer structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one conventional commercial rotary transformer, the excitation and signal transformers are mounted to an annular support surrounding the rotary shaft. The support is journaled on the shaft by means of spaced roller bearings mounted inboard of the transformer sections. This structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,230 of Douglas Maake. Such structure has the serious disadvantage of placing the bearings relatively axially closely together, providing reduced accuracy in the support of the shaft. A number of other prior art patents illustrate different arrangements of the rotary transformer cores. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,886 of Richard S. Tveter, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, the transformer core is shown to open radially inwardly.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 26,501, of Sydney Himmelstein et al, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, a multichannel rotary transformer is illustrated wherein each of the cores opens radially toward the rotary shaft. Radial barriers are disposed axially between pairs of cores.
In another form of rotary transformer illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,748 of Richard S. Tveter et al, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, the U-shaped cores of the excitation and signal transformers open axially toward each other.
In still another patent of Richard S. Tveter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,029, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, the cores are arranged to open radially inwardly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,526 of Sydney Himmelstein, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, the cores open axially toward each other.